mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Columbia River Washington Temple
Temple History The Columbia River Washington Temple was the third temple built in Washington, following the Seattle Washington Temple (1980) and the Spokane Washington Temple (1999). The temple is adjacent to the stake center building for Kennewick Washington Stake. Groundbreaking Ceremony Elder Stephen A. West, who presided at the groundbreaking ceremony, stated at that occasion, "Our homes are where we become prepared to go to the temple. Carved over the temple door is the phrase, 'The House of the Lord.' Our houses should be homes where the Lord could be comfortable to visit. In the dedicatory prayer for the Kirtland Temple it was said?'establish a house, even a house of prayer, a house of fasting, a house of faith, a house of learning, a house of glory, a house of order, a house of God.' May that be said of our homes as well." The temple's construction is of exceptional significance for the many second and third generation Latter-day Saints who moved from Utah to Richland during the build-up of the Hanford site in World War II. These faithful saints who have remained in Washington for many years will now be blessed with the proximity of temple as enjoyed by most Utahns. Elder Lowell Barber, Area Authority Seventy, quoted the First Presidency from a letter written in 1893, counseling Church members how to prepare for temple worship: "Before entering into the temple to present ourselves before the Lord in solemn assembly, we shall divest ourselves of every harsh and unkind feeling against each other,?that we shall confess our sins one to another, and ask for forgiveness one of another; that we shall plead with the Lord for the spirit of repentance, and having obtained it, follow its promptings?" (4 November 2000, Church News). Temple District The Columbia River Washington Temple serves members from 14 stakes headquartered in Eastern Washington and Northeastern Oregon: Adams County, WA # Othello Washington Stake Benton County, WA # Kennewick Washington Stake # Kennewick Washington East Stake # Richland Washington Stake # West Richland Washington Stake Chelan County, WA # Wenatchee Washington Stake Franklin County, WA # Pasco Washington Stake # Pasco Washington North Stake Grant County, WA # Ephrata Washington Stake # Moses Lake Washington Stake Walla Walla County, WA # Walla Walla Washington Stake Yakima County, WA # Selah Washington Stake # Yakima Washington Stake Northeastern Oregon # Hermiston Oregon Stake Temple Presidents # Brad K. Risenmay 2019– # Marvin T. Brinkerhoff 2016–2019 # George E. Johnson 2013–2016 # T. Dean Moody 2010–2013 # Garth L. Tingey 2007–2010 # Earl J. Wheelwright 2004–2007 # Allan D. Alder 2001–2004 - former stake president for Hermiston Oregon Stake. See Also * LDS Church in Washington * Oregon List of Stakes of the Church * Washington List of Stakes of the Church * United States List of Mormon Temples * Mormon Temples List References Columbia River Washington Temple The Columbia River Washington Temple is the 107th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. It is the third temple built by the church in the state of Washington and serves members from 14 stakes headquartered in Eastern Washington and Northeastern Oregon. Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Columbia River Category:Washington Category:Richland Category:United States Temples Category:Temples of the Church Category:Gordon B Hinckley Category:Kennewick